The Reading of a Chief's Journal
by Reid Phantom
Summary: I met the most beautiful woman today. Her name is Valhallarama... "Brother?" "That's right, you and me."


**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk**

_What has been seen, can never be unseen!_

**The Reading of a Chief's Journal**

* * *

I met the most beautiful woman today. Her name is Valhallarama and she was traveling with a band of nomads when a storm set them off corse. Now they are docked on the island until the ice retreats. She…

_Boring! ((A few pages turn.))_

Although Val and I spent the night together, neither of us appear to be in love. We…

_Bored Again! ((A few more pages turn.))_

Val came to me this morning with exciting news. She is pregnant with my child! It seems the gods have smiled down upon me after having lost my wife before she could bare me a son. Now…

_Blah blah blah! ((A few more pages join the others.))_

The gods truly have smiled upon me for this morning Val gave birth to a boy. His eyes are the same forest green as his mother, though he didn't inherit much else of her. It has been decided that he shall stay with me; the nomadic life Val prefers to lead not proper for an infant. We have decided to name him…

_Is there anything interesting in here!? ((There's a flop as a handful of pages are turned.))_

For the first time in over three years, I saw Valhallarama again. It seems the nomadic, freedom loving valkyrie I once knew has finally found a reason to settle down in the chief of Berk. I arrived this morning on Berk for the annual treaty signing to find not only Stoick and Gobber waiting for me, but Val caring her and Stoick's newborn son. The boy was the spitting image of his mother in infant form, he even had her dark auburn hair and the same green eyes his brother inherited. The boy…

_Bori-Wait, what!?_

… was small, a runt if I'd ever seen one. It only seemed fitting when I heard the boy's name, Hiccup.

* * *

Dagur froze as he stared at the page he had been reading before reading through the passage again, and again, and again, one word standing out in the forefront of his mind, **brother**. His brother. **His** brother. Dagur laughed from his spot amongst his father's possessions.

The deranged boy had been shifting through the last of his father's belongings, what had been left after he had taken the weapons for his own and whatever useless things his sister had decided to take before returning with her husband to her home in Hysteria, when he had happened upon the journal. With nothing else to do until his men finished preparing the ships for his time on Dragon Island, he had decided to flip through his old man's journal in hopes of finding _something_ interesting to read and, to his great surprise, he had.

Who would have thought old Oswald had had a secret like this? And it was a secret! It said right on the next page that his father and "Val" had agreed that it would be best for both tribes if no one ever learned of the boys' shared mother, including Stoick and Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Who would have guessed that runty Hiccup was the little (teeny-tiny) brother of him, Dagur the Deranged? Thinking about it, there were a few similarities. They were both lanky, but at least Dagur had the muscles and the height (though admittedly Hiccup _was_ almost four years younger and still growing) to be a proper viking. There was also his eyes, their eyes, their mother's eyes…

"Dagur!" The boy looked up at the sound. He quickly stood, automatically shouldering his crossbow as he made his way to the door, subconsciously tucking the journal away in his belt as he went. When he made it to the door, he saw one of his men waiting for him at attention. "The ships are ready sir."

Dagur, true to his title, gave a deranged smirk. "Excellent, lets go kill some dragons."

* * *

**Yeah… So this is just a little head-canon that came about after watching The Night and the Fury… and then was reinforced when I watched it a second time… Yeah, I'll just leave this here...**

**A link to the explanation can be found on my profile. Warning, spoilers for The Night and the Fury.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think? Please review! I try to reply to every signed (as in not guest) review and I love to hear what you think!**

**:) Reid (:**


End file.
